poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion
Xion is the Rank XIV member of the original Organization XIII as well as a member of the real Organization XIII. She debuted in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as the deuteragonist and later one of the final antagonists. She is not a normal Nobody, and is only a nominal member of the Organization. Because of this, she does not have a throne in Where Nothing Gathers, nor does she have a title or a type of Nobody to control. Instead, she is an imperfect replica of Roxas created from Sora's leaked memories as a fail-safe in case both Sora and Roxas proved to be useless to Organization XIII's plans. Day 276: Behind the Truth Similar to Riku Replica, Xion was created by the Organization's scientist Vexen. While the nature of her existence enables her to use the Keyblade, Xion's existence also halts Sora's progression of regaining his memories to fully awaken while in his pod, something which Naminé, DiZ and Riku recognize. As Sora's memories are the basis of her being, Xion initially resembles Kairi, who was his strongest memory at the time of her birth, though her physical appearance eventually changes depending on who is viewing her and who they have connections with. Roxas, Axel and Riku see her as Xion (and later as Sora), Xigbar sees her as Ventus, Xemnas sees her as Sora, while Saïx (and also Axel, initially) sees her only as a hooded doll. As Naminé stated while talking with Riku, Xion's face was originally blank, until Sora's memories found their way into Xion and she gained an identity. Personality Upon joining Organization XIII, Xion is a shy, secluded, and taciturn individual; at this point, Xion had not developed a will of her own. She first opens up to Roxas while they are on a mission together, and later grows close to Axel as well. Her shyness is reflected in her tone during her early days, as she speaks softly and sadly; however, by the time of her first death, Xion spoke a clear and calm voice as she had come to terms with her existence. She does seem to express emotions due to her nature of existence and is always happy to be with her friends. She is emotionally fragile, however, becoming deeply engaged with the right provocation. When she is reminded of her past in Kingdom Hearts III, she has a breakdown and begins to cry if she feels she has wronged her friends. She has a strong sense of justice and generosity, willingly sacrificing herself to join with Sora. Like Aqua, Kairi, and Naminé, Xion fights passionately to protect those she has come to care for. After finding out the origins of her existence, she grows deeply confused and lost, and begins turning to Riku and Naminé for support as she does not want to make Roxas feel burdened, while Axel tries to keep her identity a secret from her. Like Kairi, Xion takes a particular interest in seashells. When Roxas enters a coma, Xion places a seashell on his bedside table for every day he is asleep. In her nightmare on Destiny Islands, Roxas picks up a shell while whispering her name. After Roxas defeats and absorbs Xion's remaining memories, all that is left of her body is a single seashell. Trivia *In the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures series, Xion was resurrected by Osiris and Isis as a baby girl who later grows up into a 6 year old girl who is such a sweetheart. She will be adopted by Jeffrey Dragonheart. *She first made her first appearance in Team Robot in Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, Xion was working for Eggman as he plans to conquer the whole multiverse while finding a way to free Dark Gaia, sooner or later in Team Robot's Adventures of Stuart Little 2, Xion senced a very powerful light from within Emerl, so after the battle with Falcon, Xion decided to join Emerl's team as a new member of Team Robot and also Emerl's Girlfriend. *Another version of Xion is a little girl who was adopted by Tigerman, a friend of the FT Squad. She takes the form of a little female black kitten. Gallery Xion.png 20140403123818!Xion_2_KHD.png|Xion With Her Keyblade Nova Xion.png|Nova Xion Xion (Avenger Mode).png|Xion (Avenger Mode) Little Xion happy.jpg|Xion as a little girl 9. White Data Squad Ranger.png|Xion as the White Data Squad Ranger You Admit It 01 KHIII.png|Xion, Roxas, and Lea tearfully embrace as they are finally reunited. Ending 02 KHIII.png|The trio sit together on the Clock Tower once more. Xion's New Outfit.png|Xion's New Outfit Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Females Category:HEROINES Category:Kids Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Tigerman531 Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Shy characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Girlfriends Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Nieces Category:Former orphans Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Adopted Characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Videogame Characters Category:Power Rangers Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Universal Protection Category:Omnipotents Category:Summoners Category:Monster Slayers Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Heroic Creations Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Organization XIII Members Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:The Real Organization XIII Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:The Little Robots' Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Characters voiced by Alyson Stoner Category:Bear's Adventure Allies Category:Jay Jay's Adventure allies Category:Holy Knight Warrior Team Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Healers Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Kieran's Family Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies